


Fanart for ‘Hobbit Teddy Bears’

by Valiowk



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Bilbo is a toy!, Fanart, Gen, Popular toy Bilbo, Stuffed Toys, The Adventures of Vladimir Smirnoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiowk/pseuds/Valiowk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for <i>Hobbit Teddy Bears</i> by Rosa_Cotton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart for ‘Hobbit Teddy Bears’

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosa_Cotton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hobbit Teddy Bears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034415) by [Rosa_Cotton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton). 



> Bofur’s satisfied sigh drew Bifur to the present. Looking up from his own work, he blinked at the strange toy his cousin held up, turning it this way and that. The toy’s fabric bulged outward due to stuffing, with pointy ears, yarn for hair, fur on top of its bare feet, a familiar smile painted on its face, and outfitted with a large blue jacket. 
> 
> Bofur caught his cousin’s stare, broke out in a wide grin, and turned the toy fully in his cousin’s direction. Bifur’s eyes widened. Was that…? 

(Real hair used due to the artist’s inability to find a good stock image of curly yarn hair. [Alternative picture with straight yarn hair.](http://ww3.sinaimg.cn/large/ab602b66jw1ecrydvstc9j20yr198tiv.jpg))

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the [_The Adventures of Vladimir Smirnoff_](http://valiowk.deviantart.com/gallery/11529357) series, a collection of teddy bear drawings based on the Forever Friends teddy bear, in which our hero gets involved in a series of (mis)adventures. See [here](http://valiowk.deviantart.com/art/VS-There-and-Back-Again-A-Teddy-Bear-s-Holiday-428586024) for the accompanying series caption.


End file.
